Unexpected Things
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: a yuri fic. i love the pairing okay? oneshot InoSaku SasuNaru kinda


**Unexpected Things**

_**A/N: I hope my readers won't think differently of me because I'm writing this. I have become fond of yuri pairings, even though I used to hate yuri itself. But I think its cute and that it's about time for me to start writing some. So here's a one-shot dedicated to the yuri pairing, Saku/Ino.**_

It had been a horrible day for Ino, first Sasuke broke up with her for Naruto. Like sure, she can handle it a bit, how was the both of them supposed to know that he was gay. At least he didn't break up with her with some girl that she hated. But still it hurt when he broke up with her. But she couldn't help but feel happy for him.

That wasn't the only bad thing, it was raining, and hard. Her usual ponytail broke and her platinum hair fell down to her wet back. Her coat blew away, and all she wore was her favorite lavender t-shirt and black skirt.

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have trusted Kankuro with my make up," she sighed, today had also been a small festival. Kankuro got excited and did her make-up big mistake, she was laughed at. And this was before Sasuke broke up with her, so when she cried, the make-up smeared all over her pale face. All though she was lucky, one person was there, her closest and best friend Sakura.

It had been a horrible day for Sakura, her boy friend Naruto broke up with her for Sasuke. A bit strange at first, they were the first gay couple she had ever seen. But she must admit it was a little hot, they kissed right there on the spot.

She sighed as the rain cast down her big forehead to her partial red eyes. She had cried because she was pushed into a puddle by some stranger. The scrape on her leg stung as the rain fell. Unfortunately, she felt to weak to even heal it. She felt pathetic.

There was only one thing that made her feel okay today. She had spent time with Ino at the festival, even though her make-up was absolutely horrible. She knew that the two always fought, but she couldn't help but always have a warm spot for her. She did feel sad today, and she comforted her.

"Sakura-forehead?" a voice called from the front of her.

The rain made it hard for her to see. A lavender shirt and beautiful dark skirt was soaked to her skin. And beautiful blonde hair clung to her body. Sakura shook her head, it was Ino and she started to feel happy again.

"Ino-pig," she began smiling, towards Ino. They both had no umbrella, no coat or anything, so they both looked for some shelter.

"Hmm," Ino began turning, "My flower shop is near here."

Sakura sighed with relief and blushed when Ino grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the shop.

'What the heck? I swore I blushed…' Sakura thought getting under the protection of the shop.

The two huddled into a corner, "It's cold," Ino said then wrapping her arms around Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura said wrapping her own arms around Ino another blush sneaking up to her face. A new warmth filled her heart, and so did Ino's.

"So Sakura, I'm sorry Naruto broke up with you for my boy friend."

"Hmm, I'm getting over it, I'm sorry my boy friend broke you and Sasuke up," Sakura then said resting her head on Ino's shoulder, "To think, he was gay."

The two giggled within the silence, smiled creeping onto their wet faces. They looked at each other, both not being able to see the face properly, therefore not seeing the heavy red blush.

"I've never met someone gay before," Sakura began, "I wonder how they figured out they were gay."

"Hmm," Ino pondered, "Those two always were close, they were besides the arguing good friends. Then I guess they were attracted to each other, and well feeling sof love made them feel gay…"

"Oh," Sakura began, but then she winced, "Ow…"

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Ino began, both not noticing the change in suffix.

"It's nothing just a scrape," she said faking a smile.

"You're hurt," Ino said her voice very concerned; she bent over to where the scrape was a delicately touched it.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry," Ino said she leaned into the scrape and kissed it gently.

A shiver went up Sakura's spine, she didn't know if it was good or not. Ino came towards Sakura her finger tracing her face.

"You know Sakura, soon after whining about how our boyfriends were gay, I thought about its process. I then started to think about you, and well…I think I too may be gay…And I…I think I'm…I think I'm in love with you," Ino then locked lips with her best friend.

Sakura panicked for a moment, trying to take in the things Ino said. But soon enough she kissed her back and the two were engaged in a passionate session of making out.

Moments later, they broke away from each other, a smile and blush on their faces. Panting, they turned to each other and Sakura spoke, "I..I love you too Ino…"

"Hmm," Ino began kissing Sakura again, "I think it was good that Sasuke and Naruto were gay. If we didn't break up, I wouldn't have been able to realize my love for you."

"Yeah…" the room remained silent after that. The two's hands were locked and soon they fell on each other falling to sleep.


End file.
